


Sleep Well, Sweet Prince

by acari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Challenge Response, Community: mating_games, Creeper Peter Hale, F/M, Fairy Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acari/pseuds/acari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was she who was out to hunt tonight, armed to the teeth with a soft, soft smile and a flinty heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well, Sweet Prince

Once upon a time there was a girl with strawberry hair and glossy lips. 'Lydia', her parents named her, and beloved she was in all the land. The wisest of wise men could not match her wits. But then one day a wolf appeared in the woods, and with wicked claws and fire eyes he hunted her and bit her flesh. A wound he ripped but heal she did, for teeth and claw could never pierce her heart. Three days she slept and dreamed of him. A boy he was as he came to her, tall and handsome with eyes so blue. "Save me, sweet girl," he spoke with a smile and kissed her pink lips. He gave her a flower and she awoke with a scream.

Her friends rejoiced when she rejoined their play, but her smiles now came slow and her eyes grew dim. The boy in her dreams had fire eyes now and his sweet, sweet smile cut like a knife. So she slipped on her cloak and went down to the stream. The dew-covered grass cushioned her feet, no animal stirred as it swallowed all sound. Her fingers were sure and her gaze was sharp as she wove flowers so blue into her strawberry hair.

She waited for him when the moon stood round in the sky and the air filled with spring. As the stars shone above he came to her. Half man and half beast, he stepped out of the woods and bowed his head. She took him by the hand and led him inside, up the small steps and into her room.

By candlelight she took him to bed, pushed on his chest and straddled his hips. So different he looked from the boy in her dreams, wicked his grin and sharp his tongue. He gazed at her with wonder in his eyes before hunger inflamed the beast inside. The dress she wore was mossy green and she shuddered when his claws ripped through the silk. She gripped his shoulders as he disheveled her hair and licked at her mouth. His hands were rough and broad on her flesh. His claws were sharp but his teeth were blunt. They raked her skin but they left no marks. It was she who drew blood, biting his mouth and scratching his back. It was she who was out to hunt tonight, armed to the teeth with a soft, soft smile and a flinty heart.

"Perfect, so perfect," he murmured as she rode him so hard, rode him until his voice grew gravelly and hoarse. She arched her back and rolled her hips, making it ache so good inside. Such sweet, sweet agony he caused in her. His fingers dug deep into her hips and his teeth snapped together when he spilled at last. He threw back his head and howled as she tore at his neck. Her teeth bit deep and her thighs held him close as black pulsed forth from his blue, blue eyes. She caught him as his body grew slack, life bleeding out as his breathing gave out. He looked young in her arms, like the boy in her dreams. Sweet and terrible his smile, coated in black. She stroked his hair and she kissed his cheek. "Sleep well, my sweet prince. You've taken your last bite of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mecurtin for looking this over. The beautiful cover art was created by [mystisblom](http://mystisblom.livejournal.com/). Written for the [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/)'s challenge 1: First time/Last time.


End file.
